Undertow
by poetic-rambles
Summary: princess Skylar loved everything about her old life in Atlantica,exspecially her hunky fiance Login.What happens when she unwillingly is transformed into a human?now on land with the arrogant Prince Devin,what will happen when she falls for him..and hard?
1. the engagement

Undertow 

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so don't be mean! NO FLAMES! Yeah anyway well you guys enjoy my writing and don't forget to review! Luvs you guys!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter one**

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My shocking green eyes stared back at me. They weren't really green if you looked at them closely, and that's why i hated them. I hated everything about my reflection. The way my creamy golden skin gleamed in the light of the candle, (don't ask me how they have candles down there!) or the way my red lips were perfect in color and needed no lipstick. I especially hated my perfect nose, and my chin for that matter! My hair has a head full of flaming curls. Someone once told me that no two strands of my hair were the same color, unfortunately they were right. Brilliant reds and oranges and golds shined at me from my reflection as if mocking me, egging me on. No matter how much i scrutinized i could never find anything wrong with me.. I was starting to get peeved!

So I swam off the bench to the full mirror on the wall. Again, perfect. My slim body was perfect in a blue sequined bikini top that contrasted and yet matched my fin perfectly. My fin was a shiny sky blue that was alive with all the colors of the rainbow. Another thing that mad me stand out, all the people in the royal family had green fins that shined with almost a pink hew, except me… I sighed and wanted to break the mirror so bad that I picked up a perfume bottle and was winding up when there was a knock on the door.

"Skylar! You have about five minutes till you make your appearance!" My fathers rich voice rang through my master sized room.

"Ok father," I yelled back.

I turned back to my reflection and set down the bottle that had been clenched in my first so tightly it was started to hurt. The pang of the bottle hitting the glass top startled me and I let out a yelp of surprise.

There was laughter in the doorway. I turned to look who it was and immediately my flawless face broke out in the biggest shit faced grin I could put on and swam towards the person in the door way.

" Login!" I screamed, "I thought you wouldn't be home till late tonight!" I could tell I was choking him with the hug but I didn't care, frankly I don't think he did either.

"I missed you too," he said though deep breathes of air. I had finally released him from the hug.

I giggled as he kissed me. Gawd I missed him so much!

"2 months is way to long for a business trip" I said kissing him again.

"Well, I picked something up on the way home that was a little out of my way." He said this as if it explained everything.

I was about to retort when he pulled out the biggest rock I had ever seen!

"Oh my god!" I squealed with glee as he placed the ring on my finger.

"So you like it then?" he asked

"Its gorgeous! Of course I like it! Oh I love it!" I said.

I looked at Login and he looked at me. Login had short blond hair tousled to perfection and big blue eyes you could get lost in. He had a muscular frame but it wasn't overpowering it just made you feel safe. Really safe. I was lost in the thought of spending the rest of my life with Login when my father strolled in.

I gulped and smiled at him and he gave me a look of …what was it? Hatred, love, betrayal, I didn't know but I had a feeling I was probably going to find out…whether I liked it or not…………..

Hey

Sorry about the cliff hanger guys I hope you like it! R&R……PLEASE!


	2. Nothingness

Hey this is the second time around thanks for being patient! Hope yas like my writing and here we go! Chapter 2 is up!

Monkeys-and-bananas76- Thanks for reading the story and im glad you like it so far! Stay tuned!

**TeARZoEmERald- Thanks for the input about the characters. Skylar's dad is only trying to protect her in his own way though so be nice to him! Login may be a hottie but you never know what might happen………….. **

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Login," My fathers voice was filled with hatred.

"Hello," Login replied tartly.

I knew they didn't like each other very much. I've known Login for as long as I could remember. Dad didn't seem to care. I think things went south since he caught us kissing behind the shed when we were 10, nearly 6 years ago… But this guy could hold a grudge.

"Skylar," he said now ignoring Login, "your presence is needed in the ball room."

"I'll escort her there then." Login said.

"No you certainly will not." My father was now the shade of an eggplant.

This was not good. The last time he was that color is when he found out that my lovely brother had been caught sleeping with the Countess of Deulinoux. Needless to say most of us know what happened after that little incident… Military Boarding School. There was no way in hell I was going to get caught there in this lifetime!

So I said, "Daddy, why don't you and Login work things out and I go down stairs. I'm nearly 10 minutes late for my appearance!"

This seemed to calm him down a bit. He was now a more of a plum color.

"Yes, that sounds very good," He was now shooting laser beams from his eyes as he said this, "Login and I shall have a nice little chat. Won't we Login?"

"Oh of course, of course go ahead Skylar I'll meet you down there in a minute." Login said.

I didn't want to leave really, incase things got ugly… Which probably would end up in an all out brawl. But what the heck could I do… Right?

**That's when it happened…when my world was turned upside down.**

A man in a black cloak came towards me at an extremely fast pace. I'm usually not one to panic but this guy looked mean, and mysterious. I mean who wears a black cape under water?

"You're coming with me." He said.

Was this guy was serious? I mean who just waltzes up to a princess (I lousy one at that) and tells them that they are leaving? Sure maybe if there was no cape I might have considered it, but it was getting on my nerves. Who did he think he was?

So I put on my best royal voice and said, "Says who?"

Ok bad idea, maybe I shouldn't have been so royal because the next thing I knew was he was carrying me over his shoulder, fin in the air!

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed!

That's when he did it. Well he did it but he took me too so I guess we both kinda did it. Well anyway this big black hole appeared in front of us and he has about to throw me in. By now I was screaming and cursing every profanity I could think of when Login came running… That's the last thing I remember before something knocked me out into a world of nothingness.

_Oh my god I hope he didn't hurt Login. Where am I? Then I realized I was nowhere. I'm probably not even conscious…_

Lost in my swirl of nothingness I finally let go of those last thoughts… My last thoughts as a mermaid..

**HAHAHAHAHA**

**I am evil! Please NO FLAMES! ** **R&R Dang-nabit!**

**Bye Byez!**


	3. Big red pools of sexy

**HEY! Chapter three is up!**

**Monkeys-and-bananas: Thanks for reading ill try to stop…ok so I'm not going to**

**;-)**

**TeARZoEmErald: I love that you love my story! Please keep reading cuz things are definitely going to get (more) interesting!**

**Nirithil: Ouch, critic are we! Thanks for being harsh that's the only way I will learn. I know she should like herself for who she is but being perfect comes into play towards the end and she wasn't being bratty she was frustrated with being this perfect little thing that men gawk over ;-) **

_**Luv Yous!**_

**Chapter 3 Big red pools of sexy!**

My head hurt so badly it was like someone cracked my skull in two. The sun that was shining on my eyelids suddenly diminished causing me to open them, ever so slowly…

There was a little upside down boy staring back at me. He had mouse brown hair and matching chocolate pudding eyes.

"So, you aren't dead huh?" the little boy said, "My name is Hayden, what's your favorite species of duck?"

"Excuse me?" I asked groggily. What was a duck? More importantly where was I? I slowly sat up and tried to move my fin…….. What the hell? Where was my fin? Why did I have…GASP…legs? She tried to remember what had happened to her. Then Hayden spoke.

"Hey, you stay here ok?" he spoke quieter now, "I'll go get my brother he'll know what to do, Ok? Stay here" he edged away slowly as if not sure what to do next. Then he turned around really fast and ran towards a castle.

I hadn't even noticed it before. She remembered her castle. She started to recall small bits of her memory. Her father, the king. Her brother and the countess. Riding horses in a flowering meadow. Kissing someone (blonde?)….a ring…. Who was it that she was kissing? A frightening memory came rushing back… the man in the cape… That big black portal… That same blonde man running after me… Then nothing. She laid back down on the sand trying to remember what happened to her. She was a human. She finally remembered, **oh my god am I naked**! She looked down at… a flowing white dress? She was wearing a simple yet elegant off the shoulder style gown. It had a corset style middle and a flowy loose bottom. She looked at her new legs for a second time and realized that they had a bluish sheen to them. Even in human form she couldn't escape the blue fin that made her stand out so much in Atlantica, and her eyes that bright exotic green that all the women called gorgeous, did she still have those too? Her thoughts were interrupted by the two sets of footsteps coming acrossed the beach.

"Where is she Hayden? I don't see any…" he apparently saw me whoever he was.

" See I told you I wasn't lying! I told you there was a girl on the beach!" Hayden cried.

" Shut-up Hayden! Yeah ok you were right ok, I admit it." The strange voice was getting louder.

I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous man (ok so one of the only Human men I've ever met) He had black hair that was shortish mediumish and tousled… like the blonde man? No his was longer. He had a golden creamy complexion similar to mine and was wearing leather pants and a loose white shirt. I slowly sat up and he stared at me with the strangest and hunkiest eyes. They were red. BIG RED POOLS OF SEXY! Not like maroon or a dull red, but a gorgeous piercing red that people in Atlantica would die for. (Everyone in Atlantica besides me has blue eyes) those eyes were staring right at me pouring into me like he might actually care. Then it was gone, they turned into a hard blank sheen of red that masked all feelings that had shone so openly before.

"Do you need help?" the man asked. He wasn't really a man man he looked to be about 17 or 18 at the oldest.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"Well, would you like to tell us what happened?" he asked. This guy was all about questions!

"For starters my name is Princess Skylar Odett," I spoke slow choosing my words carefully, "and 2 days ago I was a mermaid."

_**I was sooo going to be shipped off to the loony bin………. **_

**HEY!**

**Hope you like it… Don't stone me! Hey Put Down That Rock! Please R&R **


	4. Gorgeous Things and Arrogant Princes

Hey guys I don't have a lot of time and a lot of story to write so no comments on your comments! Luvs yas byzies!

**Chapter 4 Gorgeous Things and Arrogant Princes**

I finished my story, or at least everything I could remember about what had happened.

They were both staring at me like I had three noses or something! It wasn't that hard to believe was it? Ok, so if someone told me that they were, up until two days ago, a mermaid I might look at someone like that too. If I wasn't a mermaid of course!

"Hayden you are a tricky one aren't you?" I still didn't know his name.

"What are you talking about?" Hayden asked.

" You totally set me up!" he was sounding hysterical, " how much did he pay you? Huh?"

It was my turn to speak up, "You think I'm lying?"

"You have to be!" He was sounding desperate; " There is NO such thing as mermaids!"

I couldn't handle this! He thought I was a liar! I tried to stand so I could walk away, but fell hopelessly back on my butt. That's right, I don't know how to walk! This might be a problem…

" Do you need help?" Hayden came running to my aid.

"I'm ok," I said.

" Devin, stop being such a jerk!" Hayden was mad know, " She cant walk! God knows I can't lift her."

Devin… So that was Mr. Moody gorgeous eyes' name! He came over to me and looked at Hayden.

" If her story is true," He sounded doubtful, " then what are we going to do with her? She isn't a stray puppy Haddy."

Hayden cringed at the childhood nickname that was obviously only used when Devin was really annoyed or angry.

" Devin, you really don't have to carry me. I have to learn sometime." I stated.

He didn't know what to think. It had been so long someone besides his little brother had called him by his name and not his title that he was momentarily speechless.

" No comment then?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Uhhh… Oh, yeah, sure, I'll teach you how to walk." He stammered.

There was a shout coming from the castle that immediately sent Hayden into a frenzy.

" Oh no! The rug! Mom is going to kill me!" with that Hayden ran towards the other end of the beach.

With Hayden gone there was an uncomfortable silence between us until finally Devin spoke.

" So… Walking, where do I start?" he said.

" Well I'd imagine that I might have to stand up first, don't ya think?" I tried to be serious but it wasn't working very well.

With that he extended a hand towards me and I hesitantly grabbed it to hoist myself up off the sand. I wobbled unsteadily and Devin put his hand on my waist to keep me from falling again. Even though I had both of my feet now firmly planted on the ground his hand had not left my waist.

" You can let go of my waist now Devin," I said.

" Oh, yeah, right," he stammered obviously flustered.

Then regaining his composure, not to mention his granite like gaze. Which was most unnerving I might add. We set off. It was very unusual at first and I had an urge to hurl myself back into the ocean, but as soon as I saw the flower filled meadow I was sold.

I had never seen such a marvelous sight in my whole life! We rarely had flowers in my world and when we did have them they were always neon brights as most underwater flowers are. But this field was full of creamy pastel flowers of all shapes and sizes broken up by the bright yellow flowers that popped up randomly acrossed the field. It smelled heavenly too.

" They're beautiful!" I exclaimed.

" I have never in my life seen someone so excited by flowers," Devin spoke royally as if I was a mere peasant.

God I hated this man and his mood swings! One moment he is holding onto my waist and the next he is making fun of me! So instead of replying I gave him a look that could kill and tried to walk off… Well we can all guess how that went. Needless to say I would have fallen and broken my neck if Mr. Moody Mick Gorgeous Eyes hadn't saved me again.

"Would you stop doing that!" I shouted angrily.

" Excuse me for saving your life." His cool demeanor was really starting to piss me off. I started imagining throwing him off a cliff. That made me feel a little bit better.

We walked silently the rest of the way to the castle. Oh what a grand sight it was! It was made out of gray marble and had 4 floors, 5 relatively large (ok huge) towers that gleamed in the sunlight and each bedroom had a large balcony with French style doors. It (besides Atlantica) was probably the most stunningly beautiful thing I had ever seen!

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

" Yeah pretty overly extravagant don't ya think?" He said. What was his problem?

" I think its lovely!" I said dreamily.

He snorted. He even did that arrogantly! You wouldn't think it was possible but it was, believe me. He was slowly severing my last nerve… I must not snap, I MuSt NoT SnAp, I MUST NOT SNAP! Breathe Skylar, get a hold of yourself!

Just then Hayden came running.

"Hey Guys!" he exclaimed, "What's wrong Skylar? You look pained. Did you hurt yourself on the way up here or something?"

I put on a fake smile and said, " No I'm fine." He frowned.

" Devin? What's wrong with Skylar?" he was now very suspicious.

"Nothing's wrong." He said in an almost bored voice. " Well now that I've escorted you I think I will leave you two alone." With that he walked away.

" I'm sorry about him, I really am. He's been that way ever since dad died 4 months ago. He locks up his emotions and never really lets anyone in. All of a sudden he is going to be King and he has to choose a wife and…" he trailed off, then started up again, " it's too much pressure for him. He thinks he has to live up to this standard… but I'm afraid he's not even living anymore." And with that he started towards the castle. He turned his head and said, " You coming?"

I didn't hear him. I was lost in thought about what he had said. Hayden speaks with wisdom way beyond his years. Poor Devin. All of the evil thoughts about throwing him off a cliff were gone. But then I thought sympathy's probably the last thing he wants right now. So with that thought in my mind I started my gruelingly slow pace towards the grand castle.


	5. Elizabeth aka Lizzy

**Chapter 5 Elizabeth a.k.a. Lizzy **

On a hill next to the ocean two men in black capes stood and spoke in hushed voices.

" Master, we have a problem." The first man said.

" _**What kind of problem?" the second man asked. His voice was rising in anger.**_

" _**Well, it turns out that that girl…she umm…she wasn't dead," he said his voice shrinking.**_

" _**WASN'T DEAD! SHE WASN'T DEAD!" he screamed.**_

" _**It wasn't my fault," he said weakly, "During the process we thought she died. Her heart stopped and everything. So we put her in a proper white gown and gave her a burial at sea. But at some point she…err… woke up I guess."**_

" _**She woke up, SHE WOKE UP you say. Well this is just fucking fantastic! The next thing you tell me is she's rooming in the castle." He said.**_

_**There was silence. Not a reassuring "oh no master she is just a wandering peasant now, or she was eaten by flying kangaroos." No just silence.**_

" _**She is in the castle! She is with the very people that we were hired to keep her away from! You are a moron! Simply a Fucking Moron!" He screamed.**_

"_**Would you keep your voice down master? Someone might notice us!" he squeaked.**_

" _**Fine, but you messed this up. It's your ass now." With that he started his descent. Suddenly he turned around and said, "you better fix this or I'll have your head on a platter!" and with a sinister laugh he was gone.**_

A tall maid about my age with mouse brown hair and violet eyes escorted me to my new room. What a room it was! Unlike the dull blues and purples of my room back home, this room was alive with color. Each wall was painted a vibrant bright color; battery charged blue, lime green, neon pink, shocking orange, and electric purple! The furniture was amazing! I had never seen anything like it before! There was a large mahogany bed draped in the same color orange as the walls and the bedspread was green and pink will at least 50 pillows on top of every shockingly bright color, shape, and size you could imagine! A long couch was at the end of the bed and there was a closet full of dresses sitting on it. There was also a vanity with lots of hair stuff, bottles, and some things I couldn't identify piled on top! A fireplace stood in the corner of the room with lots of squishy chairs around it, _perfect for reading! I thought._ I turned to face the eastern wall and there was the thing that took my breath away! A window seat with the most spectacular view of the ocean was laid before me!

"Oh, the view is amazing!" I gasped. Turning to the maid. She had been waiting patiently for my thoughts on the room.

She looked at my quite puzzled and said, " the dresses that are on the couch are there for you to select the ones you like so we can put them in the closet and better suit to your needs." She said all of this with her eyes firmly locked on her shoes.

I walked over to the dresses and said, " I will have to ask for you opinion, if you don't mind that is." The smile spreading slowly over my lips, I think I might just have a friend here after all!

" Of course My Lady." She said as she walked towards me, eyes still glued to her shoes.

" I will have none of this "My Lady" crap, Ok?" I said.

" But it is against protocol to call you any…" I cut her off.

" Protocol Shomotocol! I wish us to be friends." I said

Her eyes widened but she said, "Of course My Lady…I mean Skylar."

"Very good," I said my grin widening. " What is your name?"

" Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy. Everyone does." She said almost excitedly.

"Ok Lizzy! Lets find me some dresses!" I exclaimed.

For the next 3 hours we picked out nearly 100 dresses and she ordered more to come from the seamstress. We talked about our lives and how I came to be here. ( She is the only person who will ever know, besides Hayden and Devin.) We talked about our families, our friends, and what we want to do with our lives. She loved the thought of being a mermaid and I pondered over being a servant. By the time we finished it was almost lunchtime.

" You don't suppose I could take a bath do you?" I asked. I was beginning to feel like the rim of a margarita glass.

" Oh of course I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed while helping me out of my white dress.

" Would you have that washed and hung back up for me Lizzy?" I asked.

" Oh of course I will…My… I mean Skylar." The name thing was going to take a while I guess.

She ordered my dress to be washed and filled a great tub full of water in the adjoining bathroom. I walked over to the tub and sat down cautiously into the steaming water. Oh what a splendid feeling! I scrubbed all the salt off my body and Lizzy put some fruity smelling soap in my hair. I dunked my head and scrubbed my face till it was a rosy pink.

I didn't want to leave the warm oasis but I had to get dressed or be late for lunch. So I slowly stood up and got out. Lizzy rapped me in a fuzzy purple towel and lead me to the closet, which now had all my dresses stored inside. A wave of homesickness came rushing over me. The dresses were all the colors of the rainbow…just like my fin. I pushed the thought out of my head and back to the dresses.

I chose a corset style lace up back gown that was a sky blue, perfect for lunch. It was a short sleeved off the shoulder dress with a small diamond on each side, which held the fabric together on the top of the arm. I slipped on a pair of blue slippers and made my way to lunch.

**After thoughts**

Oc-crazy: you got your chapie! Hope you liked it! Thanks 4 the support 

**Druantia: How do you think of your names? They are always soo cool! Thanks and I will try to go slower.**

**Monkeys-and-Bananas76: Hey gurlie! Thanks 4 the great reviews! Keep up the good work with your story! Stay sweet please!**

**Princessleia131: you are very welcome! Thanks 4 being supportive my friend! Keep up the good work with your fics k!**

**Bitterb.i.t.c.h: first of all I would like to say FUCK YOU :-p Second of all I would like to say thank you for keeping an open mind with my story! Writing ain't easy! But you wouldn't know cuz you haven't written any! You just judge people! Wut ever k? Hope you find it less predictable and more interesting with the entry of this chapie!**

My Thoughts

I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update more frequently! I was at volleyball camp and got my ass worked into the ground! But I had so many ideas from being bored after volleyball camp! I really like this chapter I feel it reveals more mystery within the plot line! Byez stay sweet guys!

A slender maid about my own height escorted me to my new room.


	6. Candace

Chapter 6 Candace 

Lizzy showed me the way to the sunny terrace where the luncheon was going to take place. As I walked down the hall men stopped to gawk in their usual way and women looked me up and down and walked a little straighter dragging their husbands behind them.

" Do they always do that?" Lizzy asked.

" Yeah, it doesn't vary much from land to sea." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Just as I said this I heard shouts from down the hall and a brown haired boy came barreling my way and hid behind my dress skirts.

" Hide me!" he whimpered.

" Hayden! What on earth…" I said, just as a very red-faced cook came towards me with what looked to be tomato sauce down the front of his pristinely white shirt.

" It wasn't my fault! Really I didn't mean to knock it over it slipped and I…"he said out of breath.

" Sir?" I asked. " What is the meaning of this?"

"Zis lil' brat came running into me az I waz carrying a big zing of tomato zauce!" he said all of this with a heavy Italian accent. "Ah vhole dayz work iz ruined! Ruined I zay!"

" Hayden? What did you do that is making this man so angry?" I asked nicely.

" Well see I was playing tag with my friend and Gregorio came with the tomato sauce and I couldn't stop in time and it all spilled everywhere!" he said looking at me desperately.

"Well I'm sure we can work this out in a way that would be best for all of us," I said this looking at Gregorio.

Gregorio looked at me through narrowed eyes. " He vill have to vipe up z mezz." He said still looking directly at me.

" I'm sure that can be arranged." I said, " Right Hayden?"

" I guess," he said looking at me with those chocolate pudding eyes.

" Know what Hayden? I'm sure you can wait till after lunch to wipe it up and if you wait, I'll help you." I said with a wink.

" Really?" he said. Suddenly a little excited. " You would do that?"

" You bet I would for you kiddo!" I said with a smile.

" Speaking of lunch," said Lizzy. " We are almost certainly going to be late!"

So with that the crowd dispersed and we were back on our way to the terrace. Hayden followed a step behind me all the way there. When we finally reached the terrace, everyone was waiting for us so they could begin eating.

" Sorry we are so late." I said. " See we were on our way there when we met up with Hayden." I then told the whole story to the crowd of awaiting people.

When I had finished many were smiling, some were a little horrified, and one girl looked plain disgusted. This girl had blonde hair. Not just blonde hair, not a dish water sort of blonde, oh no this girl had platinum bleach blonde locks that clashed very horribly with her skin tone. She had gray eyes that reminded me of storm clouds and a hooknose with long nostrils. She was wearing a dress the color of pepto bismal. Usually I'm not one to judge but this girl looked like a b.i.t.c.h. That's right it was almost like she had bitch scrawled acrossed her forehead or something!

Just as I was headed towards the other direction she came up to me and stuck a long fingered hand at me and said in a fake cheerleader voice. " Hi! I'm Candace! But you can call me Candy!"

I cringed and looked at her "Skylar." I said as nice as possible ignoring the hand she offered and headed to a seat at the table_. This was going to be one interesting lunch I thought_.

Boy was I right! Candace sat right next to a very unhappy Devin who looked like he wanted to drown in his soup every time she started rambling on about some stupid subject like dress colors, and jeweled hair pins: take them or leave them? Just as I thought he was going to strangle himself with his napkin someone at the table asked me,

" Where are you from gorgeous?" Ohhh man this guy had really done it now! I was about to punch his lights out when,

Devin responded, " She is from the far away kingdom of Adobo."

I thought I was going to snort up my soup! Adobo! HAHAHA! Where the hell did he get that name from?

The same man that said the rude comment looked at me and said, "Is the weather nice this time of year?" Like he actually believed him! Wow! What a dipstick!

" Oh," I said with false enthusiasm, " it is just gorgeous!" He just nodded his head knowingly, like Adobo actually exists! Stupid man!

Another man piped up and asked, "Where is Adobo?" So this one was a wee bit smarter ehh? "I've never been there?" Not as smart as I thought apparently!

" Oh, it is an island off the coast of Brazil. White sand beaches, palm trees, all sorts of exotic things!" I said with the smallest hint of a smile.

Devin looked at me with a hint of laughter in his granite like gaze. " She has come for the birthday celebration in August for Hayden." Some people looked at him funny, and no wonder! It was only early June! "See," he continued. " The sailing gets far too ruff in the Atlantic in July and early August so she came a few months early." Damn he was good!

Everyone nodded knowingly to his comment and started to eat their soup once more. After a few more words were said people started to walk back to the castle until me Candace, Devin, and Hayden were left.

Hayden looked at me and said, "I'll meet you in the kitchen so we can start cleaning." And left.

Candace then got up and said, "Well dear, I'll see you when we go riding tomorrow afternoon." Then she threw a cold look at me and said, "Have fun cleaning up the tomato sauce!" and then she was gone, leaving Devin and I to fill the silence.

I grinned at Devin and said, " I'm going to have to go and help Hayden." And then I remembered, "Have fun riding with _Candy_." I put major emphasis on the last word.

He looked at me and said, " Oh, I was going to invite you too so you can get to know Candace better."

" Sure I'll go." I said. " If only to keep you from hanging yourself on a nearby tree!"

With that I was out the door, into the castle, changed, and on my way to help Hayden.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I am really sorry about my last chapter! Some of the stuff that was suppose to be bold wasn't and my separation didn't work so it was all jumbled together. Again extremely sorry but please keep reading! Oh and I now have stuff on my homepage so you can learn more about the uber-fabulous ME! And there is a new summary since my other one got cut off!

NOW TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!

Trillian225: Sorry my first person, second person est. isn't very good!

Monkeys-and-bananas76: Oh yeah totally fooled, my heart stopped there for a moment…

Oc-crazy: Thank you my loyal reviewer! I'll try to update more often!

Druantia: Sorry you were confused! That's ok if you are going through an identity crisis! We love you anyway!

Lulia: Hey! Thank you for reviewing! I LOVE YOU! Hahahahahahaha! Thank you for the suggestions and I will definitely have lots of little dark secrets! The number thing I will also try!


	7. Tomato sauce, a horse named Star Fish

**xoxoxo before we start xoxoxo**

Howdy Doody everybody! This chapter is going to be funny and heartfelt because not only the tomato sauce incident but because Skylar agreed to go riding… But she doesn't know what it is! I hope you will notice Devin starting to come out of his shell that he made because… Well I can't tell you what's with his "granite like gaze" is just yet but it will bite him in the butt! Happy Reading! Reviews will be at the end!

(Sorry lulia) Luke I am your Chapter 7…

xoxoxo Chapter 7 xoxoxo Tomato Sauce, the horse named Star Fish, and Mr. Whatshisname?

Even though I was walking down the hall my mind was a million miles away. I was thinking about my forgotten past, Candace, little Hayden, and especially Devin. I don't know what it was about him; he could be so arrogant yet… Oh I don't know. His eyes were the most gorgeous jewels that shined like lava erupting from the bottom of the ocean (this would happen sometimes close to Atlantica), yet there was no emotion, no feeling at all that showed he was human. Nothing at all except on the beach when he first……… My thoughts were interrupted as I collided with a wall.

" Ouch! Damn it that hurt like a biznitch!" I said only to myself.

After rubbing my forehead pitifully I started walking again but had lost my train of thought. But one thing I knew was that Devin needed some help, and I would be the one to give it…………

Just then I ran into something else, but this was no wall. He was a man with strawberry blonde hair and was way tall. He had very broad shoulders that was overpowering and kind of scary, this man could crush me easily. He looked down at me with blue eyes. I knew what would happen next. I was right. Those blue eyes lit up like the fourth of July at the sight of me.

" Hello. My name is Everette Andreas. What's yours?" he asked in an overpowering testosterone loaded voice.

" My name is Princess Skylar Odett. Why the hell do you care?" I really didn't like him; he was annoying and made me extremely uncomfortable the way he looked at me. Almost like his sole plans were to see me naked. I shivered. He didn't notice.

" I care because you are the most gorgeous little thing I've ever seen." He seemed pleased with this answer. I however wasn't.

" Do you always act like a complete jerk or did you decide to show off this charming personality just for me?" HA I loved the look I got when I said that. His whole face fell and he got extremely uncomfortable.

" Well, uh, I, err… Good day Princess." With that he was gone. He was one of those men that made you want to turn lesbian on the world.

Well now that he was gone I could continue on my quest to find the kitchen. Realized that I was almost to where Lizzy said the Kitchen would be; I still didn't know the castle well. Then I saw the door and on it was a shiny plaque that said _Kitchen_ in fancy script and I knew I was in the right place.

But when I walked in what I saw wasn't a kitchen it was a disaster area! It was actually probably very nice kitchen when clean but right now everything; I mean EVERYTHING was covered in bright red tomato sauce! That's when I saw Hayden; even he was covered in it! He had tomatoes on his shirt and all the way from his boots to his waist was drenched in the stuff! His rosy cheeks were speckled with it and he had a chunk in his hair:-)

I laughed long and hard at the sight in front of me and with an exasperated sigh I said, "Wow, that must have been one game of tag you were playing huh?"

He just looked at me and said, " you said you would help."

" I never said I wouldn't"

" I was just making sure." He was still giving me a stare.

I looked at him and smiled, " Where do we start?" He grinned back and we got to work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Devin's P.O.V. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Even though if was walking down the hall my mind was a million miles away. I was thinking about the past I couldn't forget, Candace, my little brother, and especially Skylar. I don't know what it is about her… She is so self-assured and unlike any girl I'd ever met. She was beautiful but that wasn't it. There was something about her that I was unprepared for the first time I saw her… Maybe if I just let my guard down… _NO! I will not get my heart broken again. I will not be made a fool, she ran off with that guy over me. I gave her my heart and thought I had hers…but I was clutching air………_ My thoughts were interrupted by voices in the hall, one was Skylar, and she sounded annoyed.

I walked closer ever so cautiously so to avoid noise. He was introducing himself to Skylar. I could tell by his voice… he wanted to see her naked. Everette Andreas? That name sounded familiar. I realized that the talking had stopped. I wonder what she had said to him?

He decided to follow her to the kitchen to see the damage that Hayden had done. When I arrived to the door that said _Kitchen_ I heard muffled laughter from inside. I opened the door a crack and there was Skylar and Hayden laughing uncontrollably on the floor covered in tomato sauce!

Hayden was laughing so hard that he actually looked like a tomato himself! Skylar was sitting on the floor and I now realized she had obviously slipped and has now just as covered in the stuff as Hayden was! Even covered in the red gooey sauce she looked stunning! _Devin, he thought warningly to himself. Not this time bucco! Not again you don't!_

Totally ignoring every fiber in my being I walked over to Skylar to give her a hand up. Getting my boots covered in the tomato sauce in the process. But my boots were the least of my worries because Skylar graciously took my hand, but with a sly look on her face yanked hard on my arm so I landed right next to her in the slop! I looked at her and she had the wildest look in her eyes…

" Skylar? What are you going to do with that tomato sauce in you hand?" I asked almost jokingly at her.

" Gee, what do you think I'm going to do with it?" with that she smeared it all over my hair and sent it dripping down my face!

Hayden was watching us from the corner of the room and said, "You know what? I don't feel like getting any more tomato-saucy than I already am so call me back when you are finished."

Neither Skylar nor I heard him because we were already flinging sauce at each other and I was trying to dodge any stuff that came my way! She was a really good shot! Each time she threw one at me it was dead on._ Unlike Camille who couldn't hit something to save her life!_ Another dead on hit to the face again interrupted my thoughts.

xoxoxo Skylar's P.O.V xoxoxo

I didn't know what came over me when I dragged Devin down with me into the tomato sauce earlier that day. All I know was that the look in his eyes was definitely worth it! His red eyes were aflame with mischief and I don't know what else but as he asked me what I was doing I could tell that for once he was actually enjoying himself. We did eventually clean up the mess once Hayden came and told us that it was almost time to go "riding". That is where I am going right now, to go "riding". I really wished that I knew what that was!

Seriously! I went up to Lizzy who got me cleaned up and in the best outfit I've had on since I got here! She says that it is a standard riding uniform. It was a coat of deep purple with a skirt of silver that had the same purple trim on the bottom. It was a small skirt that its only ounce of fluff was the lace that stuck out of the bottom. There was a gathering of white lace at my throat and the stiff lapels turned back just so. It looked fabulous on me (if I do say so myself) the way it accentuated my curves and hugged them with elegance that suited me nicely. She then gave me a pair of gleaming black riding boots that clicked with each step.

As I walked down to the court yard where Devin said he'd be waiting my thoughts went back to the train of though I just now recovered from this morning. Why did he block out his feelings? What had hurt him so deeply at the time of his father's death that made him become an emotionless drone? Well I will think more about that later because I saw Devin and Candace on the hill standing next to…OMG! What the hell are those things?

Devin was holding on to three big animals. They were the weirdest things I'd ever seen in my whole life! They were these weird fur covered animals that had long noses and even

longer tails! One was a tall all black thing that towered over me. I felt like I was going to be squished! I hated feeling afraid! It never was a good mood for me to be in; when I am scared (doesn't happen very often) I often do very unpredictable things.

The second and the third one were slightly smaller and were very cute. The one was a golden color with cream-colored hair. But that wasn't the one I liked. The one I was looking at was white. It had one black foot and a black patch around one eye. Its whole body was speckled with brown and gray. Its hair was white and its eyes were ice blue and fierce.

I walked up to it and while stroking its long nose I asked, "What is its name?"

Devin replied, "This _horse's_ name is Star Fish." He put great emphasis on the word horse. So that's what it was!

Candace looked at me and spoke, " That one is a wild one, we wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to ride that one!"

"Oh Candace thank you for caring so much about me! But I think a "pretty little thing like me" will be just fine on this one. Besides There are a lot of other wild horses that you can ride on with the reassuring fact that there will be nothing for you to worry about while you ride it."

Devin looked at me and said, "Well, Skylar. Should I help you up onto Star Fish then?"

Candace looked at Devin and said with a huff, "Well fine then Devin." She was glairing at me, " I don't think I want to go riding with _HER_."

" So should I put the horseback in the stable then?" Devin was smiling now.

Candace grabbed the horse by the reigns and stomped off to the stables.

"Good riddance." I said under my breath.

Devin looked at me and smiled. He looked really cute when he smiled. Almost like he wasn't used to the muscle movement or something. But even when he smiled there was something that was held back and withdrawn. I sighed looking at his eyes… still granite. _Someday Devin someday._ And with that he helped me on my horse and we were off.

NOW TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!

Ardelis Mercy: Thanks I like that line too… I can't tell you what will happen to her because then… YOU WOULDN"T READ IT! Or would you:-)

Lulia: It's set in like the medieval times but I add stuff like pepto bismal and margaritas so you can relate to what she sees and feels. Cuz could you understand the exact shade of pink pepto bismal is? Without me saying it was like pepto bismal? Thanks for reading!

Monkeys-and-bananas76: you are weird :-) but uber-fabulous!

Druantia: Totally agree Candy is mean. She won't necessarily be the other woman in a sense cuz Devin hates her!

Oc-crazy: It's updated my loyal reviewer!

Xoxoxo afterthoughts xoxoxo

I am happy with this chapter and I hope you are too! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! JK PLEASE!


	8. Raindrops That Miss

Ah yes, Don't you just hate those times where you're thinking of what to do next and you think of something uber-fantastic but it would happen in like the twelfth chapter? Well I do! This is going to be more of a fill in chapter with some fluff! You know just one of those chapters that wastes time and skill? Well enough blabbing on my part! On with the story!

Xoxoxo Chapter 8 xoxoxo Raindrops That Miss 

_**On a hill next to the ocean… again.**_

_**Once again two black clad men were discussing evil plans on their secret meeting hill on a rocky cliff.**_

"_**Master, we have several men in the castle that are only awaiting your word." The first one spoke in a mere squeak. He hoped that his master would be pleased.**_

" _**Very good my faithful servant." The second one spoke with a tone that was neither angry nor pleased.**_

"_**Master," he hoped he wasn't pushing it. "Why exactly were we suppose to change her into a human anyway?"**_

_**Uh oh, the master looked angry.**_

"_**Well you see my obedient one," the anger slowly creeping into his voice. " We were suppose to turn her into a human because…" **_

_**They were cut off by a crash of thunder. **_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Skylar's P.O.V 

I never thought I could have so much fun on land! At first riding the horse was a little awkward. But I soon got the hang of it. The steady beating of the hooves, the muscles all moving to the same beat. It was an exhilarating experience. Devin looked like he was enjoying himself once again. We rode and rode for what seemed like eternity along the paths in the woods.

" We should probably be heading back to the castle." Devin said. The sound of his voice startled me for we had been riding in silence.

I nearly fell off my horse before I looked up at him and said, " Um… ok but why so soon? I'm really starting to get the hang of this."

He looked at me and laughed, startling me again. " Well we are quite a distance away from the castle so it will be a nice long ride back."

" I guess." I said in a huff.

xoxoxo Devin's P.O.V. xoxoxo

On our way back to the castle it started raining.

"Well," I said, " we should probably find shelter before it starts to pour."

" Ok, where do you suggest we go to get out of the rain?" Skylar's eyes danced with amusement.

"Tree?" I suggested.

"Under a tree?" she stated bemused. "Besides I think we should keep riding, I'm not even wet."

He just noticed what she was talking about. Devin was almost soaking wet while Skylar had yet to get a single drop of rain on her. It was like the water was avoiding her.

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You aren't wet but I'm soaked!"

She looked for me to her dress and back again. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. " It's avoiding me." She stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

**xoxoxo Skylar's POV xoxoxo **

She realized what was happening almost instantly like a flashing neon sign was going off in her head. " The rain water comes from the ocean. The ocean water is avoiding me."

"But why would it avoid you?" Devin asked.

" It's avoiding me because I'm no longer a mermaid. Apparently I don't belong there anymore." I felt the tears coming but I blinked them back.

Avoiding the conversation I noticed a huge pine somewhat up the trail. I started the short ride to the tree. "We can wait under here till the rain stops I guess."

I looked at Devin and noticed a fleeing glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. _Well, at least I'm getting somewhere. I thought._

As we settled under the tree in hopes that the rain would cease Devin asked me the one thing I never thought I would here come from his lips.

" Skylar, what was it like in Atlantica?" I was utterly and completely blown away!

" What did you just say?" I was practically stupefied.

I smile escaped. Spreading acrossed his lips as he said, "You heard me, what was it like? I mean I've swam in the ocean but not many people have the privilege to talk to someone who has lived there for, say roughly sixteen years."

"First of all I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in _roughly _a month." The smile was still there. _He really did look cute. Actually, he was quite handsome. No way Skylar YOU are engaged remember? Well Login is kind of an ass really…_

"Skylar? Skys, are you alright?" Devin brought me out of my own little world.

" Yeah I'm just peachy, wait? What did you call me?"

" Skys, I called you Skys. Haven't you ever had a nickname before?"

" No, but Gorgeous seems to be my unannounced title or something." I said this in disgust.

Devin looked at me and laughed, he actually laughed. Not like me falling off my horse laugh. I mean he laughed. His eyes even sparkled with amusement. _So this is the real Devin._

" My god Skys I haven't laughed this much since Camille fell into the pond last summer." Suddenly like he was struck by lightening he fell silent.

**xoxoxo Back to Devin xoxoxo**

I couldn't believe I let myself slip like that. Skys has to be the first person I have ever uttered the word _Camille_ to in six months. Skylar looked at me questionably with a look of pure concern in her eyes.

"Devin," she put her hand on my arm. I flinched at the touch. "Are you ok?"

I don't know why. It was like I had no control over my body but I stood up pulling my arm away from her I said, "The rain has stopped. We should get going." I should have told her right there about Camille. I should of, but I didn't.

Skys looked at me and stated, "Atlantica is beautiful. I can't wait to return. Especially to Login." Her eyes filled with distain. " To my fiancé." With this she walked over to her horse and mounted it. And started her journey alone back to the castle.

**xoxoxo Back to Skylar xoxoxo**

Devin caught up to her halfway back to the castle where we rode in silence all the way back where Devin told me to change for dinner. His Mother was to be there so he told her to choose her dress wisely. First impressions meant a lot to his mother he said. So I went up to get me dress picked out and my hair done for dinner…

Everyone's favorite time… Time for my Reviewers! 

**I had a low number of reviewers this time people. I might not post until I get more next time…stop laughing at me I'll do it!**

Druantia: Devin and Skylar a couple? Why didn't I think of that! I mean that would bring a certain something to the story now wouldn't it? I'm just kidding with yas! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sapsparrow13: Yeah! A new reviewer! I love to hear that my work is appreciated! Thank you thank you thank you for reading it hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lulai: Sorry I didn't add much detail to her actually "riding" but I thought I had more important ground to cover in this chapter! Tell me if I did enough ground covering k!**

**Magicmunchkin: Thanks for reviewing my story! Keep reading and of course REVIEWING!**

**Monkeys-and-bananas76: Ahhhhh… yes you. What do I say to you?………….. Nothing can explain you or your reviews so maybe I should just leave a blank space from now on….**

**Mary's utterly pointless and mind boggling afterthoughts**

**Well I honestly don't think this was my best chapter correct me please if I am wrong I think you all are going to love his mother and simply hate his sister. Un-identical twin I might add FYI he also has one other brother so don't you forget about that! Also if you are looking for a good laugh look for B and I's new name together its called Cokefizz-and-monkeys if you are interested check it out!**

**Don't forget to read my other stories I started recently _The Tower's of Torrid _the start of a short story and _Element _that I'm sure will turn out to be my baby and you will all like… but you must review them!**

**See the pretty little button over there? CLICK IT AND REVIEW OR I WILL FONG YOU! **

**There will be pain LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN! ten cookies for anyone who can name that movie**


	9. Reality hits and introductions are made

**_+ATTENTION! _Have it be noted that I am switching my story to third person! See what happens is that the file that I write this stuff on is weird and the small space between POVs on FanFicton is like half a page on my Microsoft Word. Sorry for the confusion. But I swear if I hear from one more person saying that I don't know how to write 3rd and 1st person I'm going to… I'm sorry ok! Enjoy the chappie!**

**xoxoxo Chapter 9 xoxoxo**

It wasn't till she was up the stairs and in her room that it hit her… _OH my god, I have a fiancé! Login? Who was Login? _It came rushing back to her…

Memory…1st person 

I turned back to my reflection and set down the bottle that had been clenched in my first so tightly it was started to hurt. The pang of the bottle hitting the glass top startled me and I let out a yelp of surprise.

_There was laughter in the doorway. I turned to look who it was and immediately my flawless face broke out in the biggest shit faced grin I could put on and swam towards the person in the door way._

" _Login!" I screamed, "I thought you wouldn't be home till late tonight!" I could tell I was choking him with the hug but I didn't care, frankly I don't think he did either._

"_I missed you too," he said though deep breathes of air. I had finally released him from the hug._

_I giggled as he kissed me. God I missed him so much! _

"_2 months is way to long for a business trip," I said kissing him again._

"_Well, I picked something up on the way home that was a little out of my way." He said this as if it explained everything._

_I was about to retort when he pulled out the biggest rock I had ever seen! _

"_Oh my god!" I squealed with glee as he placed the ring on my finger._

"_So you like it then?" he asked_

"_Its gorgeous! Of course I like it! Oh I love it!" I said._

_I looked at Login and he looked at me. Login had short blond hair tousled to perfection and big blue eyes you could get lost in. He had a muscular frame but it wasn't overpowering it just made you feel safe. Really safe. I was lost in the thought of spending the rest of my life with Login when my father strolled in._

End of memory… 

She was collapsed in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. She sighed… I tear rolled down her cheek, but just one. She hated crying, even though she was one of the select few who could look good doing it. It made her feel weak and out of control. She hated that feeling. The tear hit the tip of her nose and she wiped it away. _Crying sucks_.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lizzy coming in with the most stunning dress in her hands.

"My gawd! What is wrong?" Lizzy practically screamed. "You were suppose to be out of your clothes so I could dress you and do your hair!"

She looked up at Lizzy startled by the outburst. "Its nothing really. I just had off moment that's all."

Lizzy looked at her skeptically then decided that she was telling the truth. "Well then get out of those riding clothes and lets get you ready for dinner!"

Ten minutes later they had the riding outfit off and were lacing up the back of her corset. That's when Skylar saw the dress. "Is that what I am to be wearing tonight?"

Lizzy looked at the dress and laughed. "My no that is for your welcoming ball next week."

She looked at Lizzy, shocked into silence.

"You didn't know about the ball they are throwing you?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

"No." she said barely above a whisper.

"Well dear they were probably going to tell you tonight." Lizzy said kindly. "now lets go find you the dress you are going to wear tonight!"

They entered her immaculate closet. There were dresses of all different colors shapes and sizes! They went through each color group eliminating the ones that were not appropriate for the occasion. They finally settled on a halter style, barebacked dinner gown. It was made of black silk and lace. It had black bead detailing on the bottom and around the throat and waist. Starting from the waist there was red silk ribbon laced up till the bottom of the v-neck. There were shimmering red beads cascading down from the waist intertwining with the black to create an almost star shower effect.

She wore no gloves or jewelry except for three ruby studs in each ear. Her shower of red curls was pined half back and her bangs were curled under. She wore no makeup no matter how many times Lizzy tried to sneak on some eyeliner or a dab of lipstick.

"Lizzy, I feel silly wearing black and red. Are you sure the outfit is appropriate?"

Lizzy looked at her and smiled, "Red and black are the queens favorite colors."

"Never mind then." She said feeling quite dumb.

"She always has the ladies dress in red and black. For dinner occasions in her presence." Lizzy said obliterating Skylar's doubt.

"Who will all be at dinner Lizzy?" I asked out of curiosity.

" Lets see here, there will be The Queen of course, Hayden, Devin, Cadence, Shane, and Brandy." She stated.

Skylar stared at her questionably. "Who are Shane and Brandy?"

Lizzy raised an eyebrow again. "Brandy is Devin's un-identical twin. She takes on a striking resemblance to Candy. And Shane is Devin's brother. He is about your age actually."

Lizzy started again. " Funny thing their family. Each child has a different hair color. See Devin has his mom's black hair, Brandy her fathers blond, Hayden is the darker cross between the two, and Shane has the lighter, sandy blonde version."

"Do any of them have red eyes like Devin?" She asked absentmindedly.

"No. Not one of them has Devin's eyes. Just Brown and Blue."

"That's strange. Then how did he get them?"

"Well, some say he's possessed. Total rumor of course. Others say it was mutant DNA… I just think that it's just something that makes him, well him. There is no reason for it I think."

"I think I'll go with that one. Thanks Lizzy."

She looked at her questionably and asked, "Why such interest in that boy Skylar? He's nothing but trouble if ya ask me."

"Well Lizzy I didn't ask you. Besides he's not trouble he's just…" She spoke her sentence before knowing how to finish it. "Misunderstood."

"Now I have to go for I fear I will be late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all seated at the table when she arrived. Hayden smiled warmly at her. Devin looked as if he didn't even know she was there. Candy looked positively reproachful, who sat next to a woman who to my despair looked equally pleased to see me.

Her eyes then went to a tall woman with super long raven black hair and skin the color of porcelain. She was wearing a red dress with black lace (go Lizzy!) She had bright creamy toffee colored eyes that shined with an inner youth. Her beautiful raspberry red mouth was twisted into a grimace as she looked at Candace. Turning her attention to me she flashed a smile, showing her glowing pearly teeth.

"I'm sorry I'm late your majesty." She was still smiling. " I simply lost track of the time while getting ready."

She spoke; her voice was like the rustle of wild flowers on a breezy day. " Do not worry my dear. By the looks of it you did a very impressive job of getting ready."

She smiled at the queen impishly. Candace turned a nasty shade of orange.

"Please come eat. You may sit by Devin and Shane." Candy turned fuchsia.

That's when she noticed him. He had medium length sandy blonde ringlets and heart stopping blue eyes. He had the same face as Devin, slim yet rugged. The only difference between them besides the obvious color of hair and eyes was that upon his face was a smile. This proved that if Devin smiled, I mean really smiled, he could have every lady in the kingdom.

Devin and Shane sat next to the queen with a chair in between them. She took her place in the middle. Shane smiled and Devin looked, well she didn't know…_Adorable, breath taking, handsome, man pretty, lonely, pissed, mad at everything, sad, F ing hot, spiffy, sexy, depressed…_Devin.

That's when Brandy finally spoke up. "So Skylar," she spat. " I don't believe we've met. I'm _Princess _Brandy."

"Hello." She said smiling. She refused to stoop to her level. She turned her attention back to the queen.

" Your Highness, thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"Oh it isn't a problem at all dear," her voice was hypnotizing. " You may stay for as long as you want. I don't mind you." As she said this she glared at Candace.

"You are much too kind Your Highness."

"Please dear, don't call me by that foolish title. I am Jasmine. You should never feel you have to call me anything else."

What she said was big, very big. Being able to call the queen by her first name was like having a license to kill.

"I wouldn't dare Jasmine."

"That's good dear, now where is the food?" she said with a look of mock starvation on her face.

She laughed without meaning to. Jasmine just looked at her and smiled. "You even have a sense of humor!"

She laughed at this and said, "Well I do try my best."

This time the queen laughed. Candy and Brandy were now matching shades of green-maroon.

Just then the food arrived and we all dug in. Devin was deep in thought and barely touched his food. While down the table Candy and Brandy were eating like it was their last meal. The queen was trying everything while Hayden and Shane were talking between each bite. She felt alone suddenly and wanted nothing more than to be with her father. The whole meal went like that. Soon it was time to go to bed. The queen dismissed us quickly, saying we all needed our "beauty sleep"

She heard Devin mumble something about "they were going to have to sleep for a long time." Which made her grin.

She walked to the door and left the hall. She was almost to her door when she realized that someone was following her. They were good. For she had unusually good hearing and was surprised that she didn't notice sooner.

She turned around immediately throwing her stalker off guard. It was Shane. He grinned sheepishly and then said, "I'm sorry if I may have frightened you. It was just I wanted to meet you and, … I'm sorry."

"Its ok Shane." He perked up when he realized she knew his name. " I'm Princess Skylar Odett."

"Hello, I'm Shane Norington, and it is very nice to meet you Skylar."

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you as well."

Shane grinned again._ Is that really what Devin would look like if he smiled?_

"How old are you Ms. Odett?"

"Well, Mr. Norington I am sixteen years old. And how old are you?"

"Well Ms. Odett I am also sixteen. A year younger than my brother."

"Ah so Mr. Mysterious is our age." I said grinning.

He looked at me sideways and said, "Yeah, Devin hasn't really been social since…" he let his words die off.

"I understand. I just wish he'd smile."

Again he looked at me sideways. "You are a very intelligent person Skylar."

"How so?" I asked, curious to why he was flattering me.

" Devin is real good at hiding when something is wrong. Like for instance, when he was little, he had this bird that he loved to pieces. One day the bird was gone. No one knew what happened to the thing. He didn't cry one tear over that bird like any normal kid would have done. Instead he read. All day, all night. Practically locked himself in that library. That's another thing. No one knows where in the library he went. No one could find him." He paused and looked me straight in the eye. " I say you are intelligent because you knew that something was wrong the moment you came here didn't you? You knew no one acts normal around Devin anymore. Something happened to him when he was eight years old. He went missing for two weeks. No trace of him. Nothing. Then he just appeared again out of nowhere."

"But Shane,"

"I say you are intelligent Ms. Odett because you know that something is wrong, but unlike everyone else. You are going to do something."

With that he kissed her hand and said, "It was lovely to meet you Skylar." And he was gone.

She walked the rest of the way to her room. Not knowing what to think. Absentmindedly she let a maid undress her of her dinner clothes, and dawned on a light sapphire blue silk, off the shoulder night gown. She went to her window seat and sat gazing into the starry milky blue sky. She was so weary she didn't notice herself falling asleep till it was too late. Nor did she realize the important meeting that was taking place on the hill outside her window….

**PLEASE DON"T HURT ME! HEY PUT DOWN THE ROCK! Wait Metaphorical? Monkeys-and-bananas76? WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE BIG POINTY LOOKING ROCKS? Lulai? Not you too…. SmileyfacePerson, WildPixieChild, Masked Dragonfly o926, Adrelis Mercy? No Way? Trillian225, glitterpoison, vbabe24? Please NO! Sapsparrow13, Magicmunchkin, Aerinha, oc-crazy, TeARZoEmERald? **

**Come on guys, I thought it was good. So maybe it didn't need to be so cliff-hangerish but wut ev! PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME!…..please? **

Oh and I got this freaky lil email saying I can't respond to your reviews on here so if you want a personal thingy then tell me to email you in your review K?

Luv you guys 4eva! Mary of the emerald eyes who lives in a garbage can, is cooler than the freezer and has a monkey face…….jk


End file.
